Nelly or reflection
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: A few comedy parodies here and there. Rancis is getting annoyed with Gloyd and Swizzle's questions.
1. Chapter 1

Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle were hanging out at Tappers talking about the last race. Swizzle had won by shooting a giant scoop of ice cream and ala mode-ing Taffyta.

 **Earlier...**

The race was on its final stretch out of the Ice Cream Mountain Cave and was on the last straightaway to the finish.

Taffyta was leading with Vanellope in second, Honey in third, and Swizzle in fourth.

Swizzle was trying to catch up but Honey and Vanellope kept blocking him. He didn't want to get fourth place this time.

"These girls are making this too hard! How am I supposed to get past them?", he said to himself.

He looked at the sides of the Candy Kart and the Honey Mobile to try and find a way through but with no such luck. He looked down at his dashboard and saw he still had one power-up left. "The Ice Cream Cannon!", he said excitedly.

He activated the power-up and the cannon appeared on top of his kart. He looked around, trying to choose a target between the three girls ahead of him.

"Crepe! If I aim at Honey or Vanellope, then my kart would get stuck too!", he said, contemplating his next move. He then looked ahead and saw Taffyta getting closer to the finish line. He smiled.

"Oh no you don't, Muttonfudge. Try this one on!", he yelled, pushing button and launching the ice cream. "Stay Sweet!"

The ice cream hit the Pink Lightning, causing its wheels to break off and leaving the main body skidding just 20 feet from the finish line. Taffyta popped out of the scoop just in time to see Swizzle cross the finish line first, with Honey and Vanellope in second and third.

"No!", she said angrily. She got out of the scoop and ran to the finish line.

At the winner's podium, she saw Swizzle being handed his trophy. Swizzle raised his trophy and his fans cheered happily. He looked down to see most of the racers cheering for him as well. He turned and saw Taffyta glaring angrily at him. He just smiled cockily at her.

Taffyta was of course enraged by this she saw Gloyd cheering for his best friend too and got even angrier. She got an idea.

She suddenly started crying and ran over to Gloyd, crying onto his shoulder. Being the good boyfriend he was, he tried to calm her down.

"Hey Taffy, what's wrong?", he cooed.

Taffyta looked at Gloyd with watery eyes. "Did you see what he did to me?", Taffyta said, pointing an accusing finger at the swirl pop boy on top of the winners' stand, holding his golden trophy.

"Yeah? Why?", Gloyd said.

Taffyta huffed a bit. Although Gloyd was a good boyfriend at times, there were still times that he was too dense to understand a few things. " _Aw come on! Do I have to spell it out for him?",_ Taffyta though to herself. " _Why does he have to be so dense? Must be his immature programming."_

That's when she got another idea. She let her left arm droop down, making it look limp. "Gloyd!, _(sniff),_ That shot of his broke my arm! _(Sob)"_

Gloyd got worried and carefully pushed Taffyta off his shoulder before taking a look at her arm. What he saw shocked him. Taffyta's arm did in fact look broken. When he touched it, Taffyta pretended to flinch.

"OW!", she cried.

Gloyd started getting angry. "Don't worry Taffy. I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind.", he told the strawberry girl.

" _(Sob)..._ Thanks Gloyd.", she said, rubbing her eye with her good arm before giving him a peck on the cheek. Gloyd then started heading toward the swirl pop boy.

"Hey Swizz!", he yelled angrily. This got Swizzle's, and everyone else's, attention.

"Hey bro. Great race huh? Check out my trophy.", Swizzle said, giving Gloyd a closer look at the trophy. Gloyd just knocked it away with his hand. "Dude! What's your problem?", Swizzle asked.

"Your my problem, playboy!", Gloyd yelled. "You just broke my girl's arm!", he said, pointing to Taffyta's 'injured' arm.

Swizzle looked over and saw Taffyta was smiling. He got an annoyed look on his face. "

"What are you talking about? I didn't break her arm.", Swizzle said. "Look!", he pointed at the drama queen.

Taffyta just pretended to cry again when Gloyd looked at her.

"Really? Now your saying my girl is a liar!", Gloyd snapped. He pulled his arm back and hit Swizzle with a right hook to the cheek.

Swizzle stumbled back before landing on his back. He got back up and ran over to Gloyd and punched him in the gut. Gloyd clutched his stomach in pain before looking back up at Swizzle.

"That's it!", he yelled before charging at Swizzle and tackling him to the ground. The two started punching, kicking and doing whatever they can to hurt each other.

This caught the attention of all the racers. The two went on an all out brawl.

As the two were fighting, some of the other racers, namely Barry and Taffyta, were chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!", repeatedly.

While they were fighting, Rancis crossed the finish line in last place. He didn't really want to race today but went with it anyway, just for fun. As he was about to pull his kart over, he saw the racers grouped around something. As he got closer, he saw Gloyd and Swizzle fighting. He stopped the RV1 and ran over to the two. He grabbed Gloyd while Jerry, who was keeping Bubblina from getting hit by the brawling racers, grabbed Swizzle.

"Come on guys! Calm down.", Rancis said, struggling to keep Gloyd from escaping.

"Dude! What happened?", Jerry asked, struggling to do the same with Swizzle.

As they were trying to hold down the two boys, King Candy drove up to them in the Royal Kart. "HEY!", he yelled.

The racers suddenly stopped cheering. Gloyd and Swizzle stopped trying to escape as well and calmed down a little.

King Candy cleared his throat, got out of his kart, and made his way to the two racers. "Now, does anyone mind tells me what happened here?", he said in a calm tone.

Gloyd was the first to speak up. "Swizzle broke Taffyta's arm.", he spat, glaring at the blue boy.

"No I didn't!", Swizzle defended. "She's lying."

"No I'm not!", Taffyta yelled. She held her injured arm and walked toward the group. "See King Candy, he broke my arm.", she told the King, showing him the arm.

"See?", Gloyd said. "Shut up.", Swizzle said, not caring about his friend.

King Candy took a closer look at the arm and it did seem broken, proven by the fact that Taffyta whimpered when he touched it.

"Hmm... Mr. Fluggerbutter, Mr. Berry, would you mind letting these two go?", the King requested. Rancis and Jerry nodded and let go of both the swirl pop and pumpkin boy, but kept their guards up. Fortunately, the two did not go and attack each other again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malarkey, but Ms. Muttonfudge is right. Her arm is in fact broken.", King Candy said sadly.

"B-but, I-I d-didn't do it!", Swizzle stuttered.

"I'm sorry but for hurting your fellow racers, you're going to have to spend a night in the fungeon.", King Candy said.

The guards appeared and were about to take him away. Suddenly, Barry and Alden intervened. "Wait!", they both yelled.

The guards and King Candy stopped and looked at them. "Yes?", the King asked.

"We have proof that Swizzle's innocent.", Alden said.

King Candy looked intrigued. "Are you certain about this, boys?"

"Yeah we are. We have a video showing Taffyta is lying.", Barry said, pulling out a usb cable from B.I.T. and handed it to Alden. Alden plugged it into his hat and a large holo-screen appeared.

In the video, it showed the part of the race where Taffyta got out of the ice cream scoop and ran to the finish line.

"Huh, that's weird. You said that Swizz broke your arm when he shot you with that scoop.", Alden said in a fake amazed reaction.

The video kept playing until it reached the part when Taffyta started crying on Gloyd's shoulder. It showed Taffyta letting her left arm dangling to fake her injury.

The racers looked at the taffy girl and saw she was holding onto her right arm.

"Hey Taff, didn't ya injure your other arm?", Barry said.

The strawberry taffy racer looked nervous.

"Okay, I've seen enough.", King Candy said. "You can turn this off now, please.", he told Alden, who turned off the holo-screen and gave the cable back to Barry, who then retracted it back into B.I.T.

" _Ahem..._ ", King Candy cleared his throat, "well Ms. Muttonfudge, what do you have to say for yourself?", he said, adjusting his bow tie.

Taffyta's eyes darted around, trying to look for a way out. "Uh, wellll...about that, hehe", she mumbled before trying to make a break for it. As she pushed through the Oreo guards, Vanellope glitched infront of her and blocked her path. Taffyta bumped into Vanellope and fell backwards.

"Where ya going Taff?", Vanellope asked.

"Um... Nowhere.", Taffyta answered.

King Candy, Alden, Gloyd, Rancis, Jerry, Barry and Swizzle, also the Oreo guards, caught up behind Taffyta. The guards picked her back up.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge, for framing your friends, manipulating your boyfriend, and being an overall bad sport, I sentence you to a night in the fungeon.", King Candy said.

"Are you serious?", Taffyta asked, shocked.

"And your kart will be taken away for tomorrow's race.", Vanellope added.

"What?! NOOOO!", she cried. "You can't do this!"

"Yes we can. After all these years, you still can't stand anyone else winning. You're just a rotten racer.", Oreanna said.

Taffyta felt offended. "Well sorry!", she said in a snobbish tone. "It's not like I can do anything about it. It's how I'm programmed." She said, feeling a bit prideful of her 'excuse'.

The group went silent for a minute before Vanellope spoke up.

"No it's not!", she yelled, surprising everyone. "That's just a poor excuse Taff.", she stared down at the pink girl. "Look at me. I'm supposed to be programmed as a princess but I changed that. What your programming originally was doesn't say what you should be to others. You really are just a spoiled racer."

Taffyta though for a bit. After a moment, a fear tears started forming in her eyes. Everyone saw this. Vanellope felt sorry for her and knelt down.

"I-I'm sorry Taff. I didn't mean it like that.", she said in a soothing voice.

Taffyta sniffled for a few more seconds before calming back down. "N-no. You're right Vanellope. I do want to change and be nicer. I just don't know how.", she said in a low and sad tone.

Vanellope stood up straight. "Don't worry Taff. I think I know who can help you with that.", she said, holding out her arm.

Taffyta looked confused. "Really? Who?", she asked a bit hopeful.

Vanellope giggled a bit. "It's Stinkbrain!"

Taffyta looked surprised. "Van, are you sure that he won't just kill me?", she asked, her enthusiasm going down.

"Yeah I'm sure. I would never let him hurt my friends.", Vanellope said happily. "So do we have a deal?"

Taffyta thought about it. On one hand, she was still scared of the wrecker even after three years. On the other hand, she trusts Vanellope and Vanellope trusts this Ralph guy. She was about to make her choice when Vanellope interrupted her.

"Hey Taff! Are you in there or what? My arm is getting tired.", she said, holding her arm up with the other.

Taffyta smiled, took her friend's arm, used it to stand up and shook it before hugging her. "Yeah Van. I'll give it a try."

Vanellope smiled and started jumping around. "Great! You and Stinkbrain can start tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks V. But I do have a question.", Taffyta said.

Vanellope looked at her. "Hm? What?"

Taffyta looked embarrassed. She scratched the back of her head. "What am I supposed to do?"

Vanellope smiled at her again. "You just have to go to a few meetings to deal with your 'issues'", she answered.

"Oh really? Ok then.", Taffyta said. She and Vanellope then walked to King Candy.

"Hey dad, guess what. Taffyta agreed to go with Stinkbrain to some meetings to manage her jealousy.", Vanellope said.

Everyone was surprised at this announcement. King Candy spoke up. "Really, that's great news.", he said, turning to the blonde girl.

"Thanks. I'll try to be nicer next time, okay.", Taffyta said to King Candy before turning to Swizzle.

Taffyta walked over to Swizzle. "I'm sorry Swizz."

Swizzle stared at her a bit before answering. "Yeah, its ok."

"Hey dad...", Vanellope said, pulling at her father's sleeve. "Is it ok that we don't send Taff to the fungeon?"

The King looked at the racers and saw they were fine with it. "Sure my schweet.", he chuckled. Vanellope rolled her eyes playfully before hugging her dad. "Thanks dad.", she said.

"Well, looks like our job is done here.", Barry said. " Wanna get a drink at Tappers?"

Alden takes out his silver sunglasses. "Yeah. I kinda feel...TAPPED OUT." ( _YEEAAHH!)_

He turned to the other racers. "You guys wanna come?", he asked. They all nodded. "Well, c'mon on!". He took his sunglassses off and slowly started putting them on again. "The more... THE MERRIER." _(YEEAAHH!)_

As they were walking, Gloyd walked up to Taffyta. "I can't believe my own girlfriend tricked me into beating up my best friend.", he said, smiling. "That was a good one."

Taffyta smiled back. "Thanks pumpkin. I've got a trick for you later.", she said, giving Gloyd a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be looking forward to it.", Gloyd answered back in a teasing voice, to which Taffyta giggled.

Alden took his sunglasses off again and started putting them back on. "Well, you two look like you're gonna get... YOUR JUST DESSERTS." ( _YEEAAHH!)_...

 **Now...**

"And that's how we all ended up here at Tappers.", Barry said, hugging Beezy on their side of the booth while Alden stayed on his side with Nougey.

"Yeah, most of the racers had gone home. Now, Swizzle, Gloyd and Rancis are bored because their girls left a little early.", Alden said.

"But don't worry. The funny part of the story will come tomorrow.", Barry said.

"Wait...", Alden interrupted. "My part using the CSI Miami theme wasn't funny?"

"It was. But that wasn't the point of the story.", Barry said.

"Come on Alden, I thought it was funny.", Nougetsia said, trying to cheer Alden up.

Alden looked at his friends and smiled. "Yeah, thanks. Anyway, see you in the next chapter."

"BYE!", All the racers said.

Barry leaned over to Alden. "They do know that we're the only fourth wall oc's, right?", he whispered.

"Just go with it.", Alden answered as the screen faded.

to be continued...

please comment and review...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story. This story may not be as funny as I expected it to be, but of course, it is just for fun. And I apologize for the previous chapter of Updates and add-ons being a bit boring.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's except Alden Monde.**

 **At Tappers...**

"And we're back.", said Alden while holding a mug of rootbeer. Next to him was Nougetsia while Barry and Adorabeezle sat across the booth.

"So guys, last time, we were telling you about the reason we were at Tappers.", Barry said.

"Yeah. It was just to relax after the fight caused by none other than...", Alden said before being interrupted.

"Taffyta.", the frosty twins finished.

"Anyway, most of the racers went home already but just leaves us with us four, Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle left.", Alden continued.

"Okay Alden, don't spoil the story.", Barry looked at the almond racer. "A rule of being an OC is not to ruin the story before the readers get to it."

Alden looked back at his fellow OC. "Wait, wasn't the rule not to harm the author, don't take canon powers of characters and don't alter yourself?"

Barry just sighed and rested his head on his hands. "No, that was smoke's rule." Alden just nodded.

"Ooohhh, okay so sorry.", he said while trying to copy a Chinese accent and bowing his head quickly. This ended up with him hitting it on the table. "Ow!"

"Okay, calm down Peanut.", Barry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's get with the story."

With Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle...

"Hmm. I'm so bored!", Gloyd groaned. The other racers already went home but the three friends wanted to stay behind and talk some more. This got tiresome, however.

" _Sigh..._ You're right. I thought that being treated to Tappers would be more fun.", Rancis sighed. Getting bored as well, he decided to take out his balicomb he got from Alden and did a quick trick he learned before using it to comb his hair.

Swizzle looked at the booth where the almond boy was sitting. He smiled a bit when he saw Alden face down on the table. "Well, it looks like Alden enjoyed himself.", he said, pointing to their table. The two other boys chuckled.

Nougetsia, Barry and Adorabeezle heard this and frowned. "He just hit his head on the table.", Nougetsia said. Barry snapped his fingers and called for Tapper. "Hey Tapper! Can we get some ice over here?"

Tapper nodded and came back with an ice pack. Nougetsia placed it on Alden's head. "Thanks.", he groaned.

The three boys chuckled a bit again before turning back to their drinks. "So... Any ideas?", Gloyd asked. Swizzle looked around for something to do. After a bit, he saw Rancis combing his hair...again. This gave him an idea.

"I have one!", Swizzle said, cheering up a bit. Gloyd turned to his blue friend.

"What is it?", the orange boy asked.

Swizzle smiled, happy he and his friend are now on good terms. "Okay, I've come up with a game. I say something that Rancis said and you have to tell if he said it to Vanellope or his reflection."

Rancis immediately stopped combing his hair and turned to his two friends. "Wait a minute. What is that about?", he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Swizzle looked at him and smiled nervously. "What? It's just for fun, bro."

Rancis turned to see Gloyd smiling and getting excited. He turned to the swirl pop boy again. "Fine. Just get it over with.", he said, uninterested. "It beats being bored."

Swizzle smiled even more. "Okay, Gloyd. Who did Rancis say this to? 'I feel so sad when I don't see you'". Gloyd looked at Rancis and started giggling.

Rancis suddenly felt a little embarrassed. "Okay, I don't think I like this game.", he mumbled.

Gloyd continued giggling before he answered. "It was his reflection.", he answered. "Give me the next one."

"Okay, Nelly or reflection. 'Check it out. I got us matching sunglassses.'", Swizzle said, taking another gulp of rootbeer.

Rancis frowned at the jokes about him. "We all got the Facebook post, reflection.", Gloyd said casually, also taking a sip of his drink.

"Okay, enough if this.", Rancis snapped. "You know, there's nothing wrong with a guy caring about his girlfriend and his looks."

Gloyd raised his hand. "Oohh,oohh. Vanellope! I heard him say that to Vanellope."

"Okay, that's it. I'm going home.", Rancis said, frustrated that his friends were having fun at his expense. He got up from his seat, took out a few coins and walked angrily out of the game.

The two boys stared at their friend, feeling a tiny bit guilty. "So, do you think we should apologize?", Swizzle asked.

" _Eh..._ Might as well.", Gloyd sighed. The two racers took out a few of their own gold coins and put it on the counter before walking outside of the game.

 **In Game Central Station...**

"Rancis! Wait up!", Swizzle yelled as they tried to chase their friend. Swizz wasn't really much of a runner.

"Yeah dude, we're sorry!", Gloyd yelled. He was a better runner than the swirl pop boy and was catching up to his peanut butter cup themed friend. After a few more steps, he finally caught up to him and grabbed his wrist.

Rancis turned around with a bored expression on his face. "What do you want Gloyd?", he asked his friend, who was clearly out of breath.

Gloyd took in deep breaths before answering. "I said we're sorry.", he panted. "It was just a joke."

Swizzle finally caught up with them. "Yeah Rancis. We were just having fun.", he said as he panted heavily.

Rancis looked at his two friends. "Why would you even do this, huh?"

Swizzle looked at Rancis. "C'mon bro, we were bored!", he said. Rancis's expression softened a bit. "Yeah dude. We had nothing else to do.",Gloyd added.

Rancis looked between the two before smiling. "Yeah, I guess.", he said. "Those were kinda funny." The two boys smiled as well.

"So, are we good?", Gloyd asked.

"Yeah. Just don't make fun of me anymore, okay?", Rancis replied.

"Deal.", the two boys said simultaneously. Rancis gave them a thumbs up before heading into Sugar Rush.

As Rancis entered Sugar Rush, Barry, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia and Alden walked through GCS and Barry rushed to Gloyd and Swizzle's side. "You're not gonna stop, are you?", he asked.

The two friends smiled smugly. "Not a chance.", they said.

Barry looked at them. "Okay then.", he said happily. He went back to the Frosty twins and his friend. "Let's go Alden. We won't be needed much this chapter.", he said to his OC friend, who was walking slowly and holding the ice pack to his forehead. The twins followed them into the game as well.

 **The next day...**

After the race, the racers were all hanging out at Vanellope's Castle. The vanilla girl had invited the racers to the Castle to chill out and talk a little about Taffyta's issues. The blonde girl was supposed to go with Ralph to the Bad-Anon meeting, but the meeting was cancelled due to Clyde and Pac-Man going on a vacation with the other ghosts to Super Mario.

Most of the racers were in Vanellope's media room. Vanellope, Minty, Oreanna and Taffyta were talking about her issues for a few minutes while Alden and Barry were playing Naruto:Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 on Vanellope's PS3.

The other racer girls were just talking to each other about random stuff while the boys were talking about who the hottest girls in Street Fighter and Mortal Combat were.

"I think Chun-li is the hottest.", Swizzle said.

"Why?", Ron asked.

Swizzle looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean why? Have you seen those legs of hers?", he drooled a bit at the thought.

Minty heard this. She stomped over to the boys and smcked Swizzle upside the head. "OW!", Swizzle whined, "What did I do?", he said as he rubbed his head. Minty gave no answer and just went back to the girls as if nothing happened.

Swizzle turned to face the other boys and smiled. "And that is why I love her.", he said, pointing at the green girl. The others just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

They continued talking about the hot female fighters for a few more minutes. That was until they found all the girls standing behind them with, literally, fire in their eyes. The boys looked into these eyes and immediately started cowering in fear. Each of the girls took one of the boys and started beating them up.

Vanellope grabbed Rancis and punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Crumbelina slapped Ron multiple times before punching his gut.

Taffyta grabbed Gloyd, pulled her leg back, and kicked him in the nuts.

Minty punched Swizzle in the face, but harder this time.

Oreanna used her 'Ghosting' powers to possess Jack and made him run at top speed into a wall. She 'Ghosted' out of him before he hit the wall. Jack ended up hitting the wall so hard that it left an impression in his shape. He remained stuck their for the seconds before slowly falling backwards.

The other female racers who didn't participate in the beating just recorded everything on their smartphones.

As the girls went back to their usual places, the boys slowly tried to recover themselves. Rancis got up first. "Okay. No more talking about other girls.", he said as he tried to climb back to his chair. The other boys nodded.

The boys tried to keep from talking about something else other than the girls. After a while, it got boring...again. " _Aargh!_ This is boring!", Gloyd groaned. "There's nothing else to do!"

The other boys looked at him, equally bored as well. "How about we watch Terminator 2?", Rancis suggested.

"We can't.", Swizzle replied. "Barry and Alden are hogging the tv for their game.", he said, pointing to the two OC's. They were still playing Naruto, with Barry as Jugo while Alden was playing as Sasuke.

"Well, any else got any ideas?", Ron asked. He was so bored that he started tossing and catching one of his sais around.

After a second, Gloyd spoke up. "Hey Swizzle, let's play Nelly or Reflection again.", he said happily to his best friend.

Swizzle nodded but the other boys became confused. "What's that?", Jack asked.

Swizzle looked at the non-arcade racer and smiled. "Okay. So basically, all you have to do is guess of Rancis said this to his girlfriend or his reflection.", Swizzle explained. Jack and Ron nodded in understanding.

"Hey wait a minute.", Rancis yelled, "I thought we were done with this."

"Aw come on bro. We're so bored. It's better than having nothing to do.", Gloyd said, urging the Reese's racer to let them play.

"He's right. It's important for the plot.", Barry said, not even taking his eyes off the screen as he beat Alden with Jugo's finishing move. "Yeah! Try again Alden.", he taunted his friend, who just nodded and changed his character to Cursed Mode.

"Whatever. Just don't take it too far.", Rancis huffed before sitting down in a chair a bit far from his friends.

The boys sat in a circle and got ready. "Okay, Nelly or Reflection. 'It's just so perfect that we are the cutest racers here'", Swizzle said.

The boys thought for a bit. "That's a tricky one.", Ron said. "But if I to guess, it would probably be his reflection."

Gloyd and Swizzle cheered. "Yeah! Are you ready for the next one?", Gloyd asked. The two nodded. "Okay, Nelly or reflection. If I had the time, I would kiss you all day long."

"I think I heard him say that to his Reflection last week.", Jack said. The boys started laughing. This caught the attention of the girls.

"What's so funny?", Taffyta asked. The boys saw the girls. Gloyd stood up. "We're playing a game. You have to guess if Rancis said this to Vanellope or to his Reflection.", he told his girlfriend. "And by the way Taff, it still hurts.", Gloyd added, pointing to his pants.

Taffyta looked down and blushed a bit. "Sorry Gloyd.", she said apologetically.

Gloyd smiled and pecked her cheek. "So, do you want to play?"

Taffyta and the girls nodded and sat down next to the boys.

"Okay, Nelly or Reflection.", Swizzle started. "I just love how shiny your hair is."

The little racers thought for a moment. "That's a hard one. I know he brushes both of them.", Candlehead said.

"It's to Vanellope.", Oreanna answered.

"Right.", Swizzle said.

"Next one.", Gloyd said. "It's a shame that your pretty face has to get messed up when you race."

Rancis heard this and made his way to the group. "Okay. I've had it with all your jokes! I quit!", he said. He ran out of the room and up the stairs to his spare bed room in the Castle.

Vanellope and Oreanna saw how angry Rancis was. "What the fudge guys?", Vanellope asked angrily at her friends. "He said not to take it too far!"

Taffyta, Swizzle and Gloyd just scoffed. "We didn't take it too far.", Swizzle said.

"Yeah V. He's just being a big crybaby.", Taffyta added before taking out a lollipop and putting it in her mouth.

Vanellope looked angrily at the taffy racer. "Really Taff?"

Taffyta looked at the president and quickly realized her mistake. "Oops. I did it again, huh?"

Alden suddenly spoke up but kept his eyes on the game.

"Oops!... I did it again,

I played with your heart, got lost in the game,

ooh baby, baby..."

"Okay, that's enough. You might get a copyright problem if you keep this up.", Barry interrupted. Alden nodded and beat Barry in their game.

"Anyway, do you think I should apologize?", Taffyta asked.

"Yes.", Vanellope deadpanned. Oreanna stood up and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Wait Vanellope. Shouldn't you make sure he's alright first?", Oreanna asked. Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah. I'll get him back here when he's calmed down enough.", she said before leaving the room and glitching up to the second floor.

She made her way down the hall and stopped infront of Rancis's room. She knocked on the door but got no answer. She knocked on the door again but called out to him this time.

"Hey Flugs, are ya alright?", she said in a hushed tone. After a moment, she heard some rustling inside the room. A second later, Rancis opened the door.

"Hey Nelly. What's up?", he said in a sad voice.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to see if you're okay.", she answered.

"Yeah Nelly, I'm fine.", Rancis replied.

The chibi leader looked at her friend and saw his face was a bit red. She looked down and saw his hands were also red. This made her concerned.

"No you're not Rancis!", Vanellope yelled, startling the peanut butter racer. "Now, as your leader and girlfriend, I order you to tell me what's wrong."

Rancis looked at his girlfriend and took a few deep breaths. "Okay V. You wanna know what's wrong?", he asked. Vanellope slowly nodded her head. "It's those guys! They just won't stop making those jokes and leave me alone!"

Vanellope looked at him and reached her hand out. She held onto Rancis's hand and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry Flugs. They were just having fun.", she said, trying to reason with the boy.

Rancis huffed and pushed Vanellope away. "You don't get it V. They always do this to me. They always make fun of me, trick me. At one time, they even locked me in my own house. I'm still not sure how they did that.", Rancis ranted as he made his way to his bed and sat down.

Vanellope followed him and sat down beside him. She felt bad for him. She knew how it felt to be treated as a joke. "I'm sorry Rancis. I know how you feel.", she said sadly, remembering the past few years before Ralph saved her and the game.

Rancis looked at her and saw a tear running down her cheek. "Oh. Umm. I'm sorry Nelly.", he apologized and put his arm around her shoulder. Vanellope sniffled. "It's okay Rancis. That's in the past."

Rancis was glad that his love was feeling a little better now. "Thanks Nelly.", he said. Then he remembered about his friends making fun of him again. " _Sigh..._ So what am I supposed to do now V? Those two will never stop making fun of me.", he sighed and laid down on the bed.

Vanellope laid down beside him and faced him. "I got an idea, Flugs.", she smirked mischievously. Rancis took one look at her and knew exactly where this was going, so he decided to entertain her a bit.

"What do you have planned?", he asked.

Vanellope sat back up. "It's simple. We just do something to them they hate, like they cannot race for a few days, for every time they made fun of you.", she answered.

Rancis also sat up and looked back at her. "Wouldn't that be like tattling?"

Vanellope scoffed. "Who cares? I'm the President. I can just make it a law if I wanted to.", she said as she walked around the room. She turned to her boyfriend and crossed her arms. "So, you in?"

Rancis smiled and got up before hugging Vanellope. "Yeah, I'm in.", he said, pecking her cheek. "Did I tell you you're the best girlfriend ever?"

"I know.", Vanellope said as she gave Rancis a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room with Rancis behind her.

Back downstairs, the racers were still playing the game.

Swizzle had just started asking another question as Vanellope and Rancis came into the room.

"Okay, Nelly or Reflection. I am so lucky to have you in my life, that I would never leave you for another.", Swizzle said.

"AW COME ON!", Rancis yelled. The racers looked at him and laughed.

"That's definitely his Reflection.", Minty laughed.

Rancis looked very angry now, made obvious by how red his face was. Vanellope smiled at him and held his hands before hugging him tightly to calm him down. After a few seconds, Rancis calmed down enough. "Thanks Nelly.", he smiled before heading towards the group.

"Hahaha, very funny guys.", Rancis said sarcastically. He leaned down to the three bullies and stared at them with a dull expression. "And by the way, I said that to Nelly."

Vanellope also came towards the group and pulled Rancis to herself. "Thanks Flugs.", she whispered. Rancis nodded. She faced the bullies and, in a commanding tone, ordered Swizzle, Gloyd and Taffyta to stand up. "You three, get up.", she said, pointing at them.

The three, upon hearing how serious her tone was, immediately did as they were told. They knew how angry Vanellope can get. That, and also because she can call that wrecker friend of hers to beat them up. "Yes ma'am?", they asked.

Vanellope cleared her throat before speaking. "As your President and leader, for continuously bullying and making fun of your fellow racers, you are banned from racing for three days."

The racers were shocked by this. "What!?"

Vanellope smiled. "That, and your karts will be locked for the time being.", she added.

"WHAT!?", the racers said even louder.

Oreanna, Vanellope and Rancis smirked. "That's what you get for taking it too far.", Oreanna said.

"B-but how are we supposed to get around now?", Swizzle asked.

"Don't worry guys. I have a few things to help you with that.", Rancis answered. He looked at Vanellope and they nodded.

"Hey Bill!", Vanellope yelled. Literally one second later, Sour Bill appeared next to her.

"You called?", Bill said.

Vanellope got startled by the little candy man's sudden appearance. "Gah! Bill!". Sour Bill simply sighed. Vanellope just rolled her eyes and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. He nodded and disappeared down the hall.

A minute later, he, along with Winchel and Duncan, came back holding a blue kick scooter, a pair of orange roller skates, and a pink bicycle, respectively. "Here you go.", Bill said.

The three looked at the items with confused expressions. "What are we supposed to do with these?", Gloyd asked. Vanellope and Rancis just giggled.

"These, Pumpkinhead, are what you will use to get around the game for the next few days.", Vanellope explained. She took the roller skates and shoved them into Gloyd's chest. "And I don't think you will have any problems with these. After all, you do a bit of figure skating when nobody's around.", Vanellope winked. This left Gloyd blushing from embarrassment.

Vanellope then grabbed the kick scooter and handed it to Swizzle. " _Ugh!..._ There's no way I'm using this.", Swizzle whined. "It's not cool enough. Can't I at least get the bike?"

Vanellope glared at him. "Sorry Knievel. If you didn't want to look like a dork, them you shouldn't have messed with Flugs.", she said, leaving the daredevil to whine about his new ride.

Finally, Vanellope took the bike and gave it to Taffyta. "Well, here ya go Taff. Enjoy!", she said happily and gave her a mock salute before turning toward Rancis.

"Hey Vanellope, wait!", the pink racer said, calling out to the teal girl who was just a few feet away.

"Jeez Taff. I'm right here.", Vanellope said, rubbing her ears. The taffy racer looked at her, albeit a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry. It's just that, I can't use this.", she said. Vanellope looked confused. This caused the strawberry girl to groan a bit in annoyance before getting closer to her friend's ear. "Vanellope, what I mean is...", she became a bit more embarrassed now. She sucked it up and continued. "I don't know how to ride a bike.", she said, not looking at the black haired girl.

Vanellope chuckled a bit. Taffyta got irritated. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry Strawberry. It's easy. I'll teach ya later, ok?", Vanellope replied. Taffyta stared at her briefly before nodding and taking the bike with her.

"Okay, now that that's settled, you can all go now. We have to rest up for tomorrow.", Vanellope said. She looked at the racers, who all nodded.

All except one. "Hey Alden!", she tapped the boy's shoulder. Alden didn't respond. He was too busy with the game. Vanellope turned to see Barry smirking.

"A little help here bubblebrain?", she asked the bubblegum boy.

He chuckled a bit before nodding. He sat next to the boy and yelled in his ear. "Hey look! It's Chris Angel!"

Alden quickly paused the game and got up to search for his favorite magician, only to find his friends laughing at him. "Not funny guys!", he frowned.

Vanellope patted his back. "Sorry Alden. But everyone else has to leave."

Alden looked at her, then to the game and finally the clock. "Oh sorry.", he said. Vanellope nodded in understanding. Alden, Barry and all the other racers gathered their things and left for home, leaving only Vanellope, Rancis, Oreanna and Jack.

The Oreo racer and the peppermint racer each said goodnight and went upstairs to their rooms.

After everyone left, Vanellope took Rancis's arm and wrapped hers around it. "You know Flugs, that last one was very sweet.", she said. Rancis smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thanks Nelly. And I meant every word.", he said.

Vanellope closed her eyes and slowly got closer to Rancis. The brown boy understood and did the same until their lips touched. At first, it was wonderful. That was until Vanellope suddenly pulled back. She coughed and gagged a few times before trying to spit aomething out. She had felt a strange object on her tongue and a weird taste on her lips. After a few more seconds, she scraped her tongue with her fingers and found a few blonde hairs.

She looked at her boyfriend curiously. "Um, Rancis. Why was there blonde hair in your mouth and why did it taste like glass cleaning solution?"

Rancis looked embarrassed. "I...uh...well,", he stuttered a little before noticing something. "Wait. How do you know what glass cleaning solution tastes like?", he asked back.

"I...Uhh..."

please comment and review...


End file.
